aparece un bebe
by Kyoko Hizuri
Summary: que haran ren y kyoko cuando se encuentren con un bebe en su camino? como van a salir de esto esta pereja?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: las palabras, líneas y párrafos en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes y los pensamientos las acotaciones del escritor.**

**Gracias y espero que lo disfruten. **

Cap. 1: Aparece un bebe.

Como todas las mañanas Ren se dispone ir a LME para cumplir con sus arduas labores agendadas de la mejor manera por su manager Yashiro para poder acomodar un buen horario para Ren.

Ese día en la tarde después de tener una sesión fotográfica, que duro mas de lo esperado ya que la modelo que posaba junto a Ren no lograba enfocarse en su trabajo, Ren comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado ya que su mal habito con las comida empezaba a pasarle facturas.

Decidió descansar un poco en su camerino para poder retomar un poco de fuerzas, cuando una encantadora voz para sus oídos pronuncia su nombre por fuera de la puerta.

-¿Tsuruga-san? (llamaba la encantadora voz pero sin oír respuesta de el)

-¿Tsuruga-san?... ¿se encuentra bien?... ¿puedo pasa?...

Ren no quería que Kyoko pasara porque era muy evidente la palidez en su rostro, pero por algún motivo no podía responderle.

Kyoko ya muy preocupada por no escuchar respuesta de Ren decide entrar, estaba muy angustiada porque algún como un colapso y una fiebre severa estuvieran dominando al chico en ese momento, después de todo eso ya había pasado una ves.

Muy asustada entra y encuentra a Ren recostado en el sofá con una cara muy pálida.

Ella muy triste y angustiada le habla.

-Tsuruga-san mira lo que logras por estar descuidando tus comidas, ¿por que no puedes ser un poco más responsable con esto?

-Siento mucho estar preocupándote de esta manera Mogami-san (Ren estaba tan conmovido la manera triste pero al mismo tiempo dulce en la que la chica le hablaba) – pero no te preocupes estoy seguro que dentro de muy poco estaré mejor.

Kyoko estaba arrodillada a un lado de Ren enfocando su mirada en aquel rostro pálido.

-Por lo menos no tiene fiebre (dice la chica tocando la frente del chico y mostrando una de esas sonrisas que paralizan el corazón de Ren) – ¿Podrías por favor esperarme aquí por un momento? (dijo Kyoko aun sonriendo)

Y las únicas palabras mas bien la única que pudo pronunciar Ren bajo el hechizo en el que lo había dejado kyoko con su sonriso fue: - Claro.

-Muy buen ya regreso no te vayas a ir por favor.

_Que rayos es lo que tu tienes niña que no tiene ninguna otra persona ene l mundo y que demonios es lo que haces para que mi mente quede totalmente en blanco y lo único que piense es en abrazarte tan fuertemente que a tu cuerpo no le quede otra opción que fundirse con el mío._

_Que es lo que tienes tu niña para que yo sienta la necesidad de esconderte detrás de mí para que ningún otro hombre te vea y te quiera arrancar de mi lado o para que no llegue ningún pobre desgraciada que te quiera hacer el más mínimo daño._

_Que es lo que tienes tu pequeño ángel que hiciste que me perdiera completamente a mi mismo._

Todo esto pensaba Ren mientras esperaba que Kyoko regresara. Cerró sus ojos y coloco uno de sus brazos sobre ellos y susurro muy por debajo.

-Te amo tanto.

Descanso un poco hasta que Kyoko regreso con un almuerzo para el.

-Quiero que por el amor de Dios te comas todo eso. (Dijo Kyoko en un tono muy demandante).

-Y no quiero escuchar ningún rechazo de tu parte.

-De acuerdo pero no tienes porque ser tan severa conmigo. (dijo Ren que se dispuso a comer obedientemente todo lo que la chica le había traído) – ¿_como es posible que esto me este pasando a mi? _(pensó Ren).

-Como que no sea severa que no te das cuenta de que esta dañando tu salud.

-Yo se que el trabajo es muy importante pero si no te cuidad adecuadamente terminaras fallando en ello. (en un tono menos severo que mas preocupado).

Kyoko se sentó al lado de Ren mientras el comía.

-Esto no es un juego Tsuruga-san, de verdad ese mal habito que tienes puede terminar en graves consecuencias. (dijo la chica bajando la cabeza y en su rostro se vio una mirada triste y angustiosa).

Ren ya estaba muy preocupado porque Kyoko se había estado poniendo muy triste y angustiada por culpa de sus descuidos.

-Perdóname Mogami-san de verdad te prometo tener mas cuidado en este asunto para que esto no se repita una tercera ves.

-Si quieres que de verdad este mas tranquila por favor permíteme prepararte algo de comer esta noche así estere segura que de te has alimentado bien.

Si esa era la manera en la que podía tranquilizarla es estaba total y completamente de acuerdo, además no es que le desagradara la idea, le encantaría tenerla en su casa esa noche.

-Muy bien esperare a que salgas de las grabaciones de Box-R y nos iremos al pent-house.

-Um Tsuruga-san mejor me espera en tu casa es que tengo que hacer unas cosas después de que salga de la grabación.

-No mejor te espero saldrás muy tarde y es peligroso que tu este en la calle sola a esas horas. (¿_Que te pasa Kyoko que te hace pensar que te voy a dejar irte sola a esas horas si te pasara algo me volvería loco? Y no quiero convertirme en un acecino en la vida real)._

-No tienes de que preocuparte Tsuruga-san el director nos prometió llevarnos a las chicas y a mi a nuestra casa después de que termínenos ya que esta consiente de que saldremos muy tarde y sabe es que es muy peligroso que estemos solas en la calle a esa hora, asa que esta bien.

Ren se quedo un poco mas tranquilo las escuchar lo que dijo Kyoko.

Después de sentirse un poco mejor los dos se dispusieron a regresar a sus actividades.

Cuando Ren termino dispuso regresar a casa ya era un poco mas de las 10 de la noche y había comenzado a llover cuando iba a entra al estacionamiento del pent-house dirigió su mirada hacia un perro callejero que arrastraba consigo una manta blanca, Ren quedo helado cuando escucho que de esa manta provenía el llanto de lo que podía ser un bebe.

Como pudo bajo del auto espanto al animal que arrastraba las manta y con miedo de encontrase con el estado de la creatura lo tomo en sus brazos la amanta estaba muy mojada destapo al bebe y se tranquilizó al ver que aunque el bebe lloraba no tenia ninguna herida.

-¿Quién fue el inhumano que te pudo hacer esto? (fue lo único que pudo decir con una furia en sus ojos).

Subió al auto llevando al bebe consigo estaciono su auto u subo al pent-house, y alguien que el aun no esperaba que llegara ya estaba allí esperándolo a el.

-Mogami-san creí que llegarías mas tarde.

-Si lo que sucede es que tuvimos que suspender la reunión y como creí que ya tu estaba en casa decidí no llamante y venir direc... (Kyoko se detuvo cuando vio que unas pequeñas manitas saliendo de la tela blanca que tenia Ren en los brazos).

-Tsuruga-san… (dijo con un poco de miedo) ¿Qué tienes allí? (pregunto con sus ojos ámbar abiertos como platos mientras se acercaba a el).

Busco en los brazos de Ren destapando lo que la tela cubría y una preciosa, angelical y frágil carita le sonrió.

-Como… puede…

no podía articular bien, las palabras no querían terminar de salir hasta que las pequeñas manitas del bebe tocaron el rostro de la chica y esta le regalo una de las mas bellas sonrisas a la creatura, una sonrisa de esas que detenían el corazón de Ren, hasta que la chica en un suave y dulce susurro pudo decir: -UN BEBE…

Continua…

Este es mi primer fic la verdad es que me da un poco de pena porque no se como este nunca me había animado a escribir uno a pesar de que me encantan los fic y he leído miles.

Si les gusta por favor comenten y pondré la continuación pronto.

Gracias por haberte detenido en mi fic a haberte tomado el tiempo de leer de verdad muchas gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA:****Letras en cursiva pensamientos de los personajes**

Cap 2: Yo no puedo solo con esto

-Un bebe… (Dice la chica con una mirada dirigida al bebe que se encontraba en los brazos de Ren que no irradiaba mas que una ternura incomparable).

-tsuruga-san, pero no entiendo, ¿Qué haces tu con una bebe y por que se encuentra en esas condiciones? (ella se da cuenta que la manta en la que estaba envuelto en bebe estaba muy majada).

-Mejor pasemos al departamento Mogami-san atendamos al bebe y allí te contare todo lo que paso (dice Ren viendo como Kyoko aun seguía con su dulce sonrisa hacia el bebe).

-¿Puedes cargarlo por mi? por favor.

Kyoko le extiende sus brazos al bebe, el niño se acomoda en ellos como si esos brazos fuesen el lugar mas placentero en todo el mundo, mientras Kyoko por instinto natural comienza a acunar al bebe y el le dedica pequeñas sonrisitas.

-Que bello eres, ¿Cómo es que una cosita como tu puede estar en estas condiciones? (le dice ella al niño viéndolo con una expresión tan delicada cono si en algún momento esa diminuta criaturita entre sus brazos fuese a quebrarse en pedacitos).

-Muy bien entremos y encarguémonos del niño antes de que se resfrié (le dice Ren a Kyoko pero ella estaba tan concentrada en el pequeño que no le presto la mínima atención).

Ren toma a Kyoko de la cintura y la guía a dentro del departamento sin que ella le quita la mirada al bebe.

Solo el cerrar de la puerta la pudo sacar de su trance.

-Rápido Tsuruga-san hay que calentar agua para sacarle el frio a este niño, voy a usar su baño. Permiso.

Y así de rápido como hablo entro al baño para bañar al bebe.

_*No puedo creer lo que esta pasando, ni tampoco se quien es mas adorable si ella o el bebe solo se que en mi vida me hubiese imaginado en una situación así, pero, ese sin fin de expresiones que has mostrado en tan solo un instante las podría comparar con las de un ángel, hasta que punto planeas hacerme desvariar Kyoko. _(Pensaba Ren mientras buscaba unas toallas para llevarlas al baño).

Cuando entra encuentra a Kyoko agachada frente a la tina y sosteniendo al bebe en el agua.

-¿Como esta el?, te traje unas toallas para que lo seques. (dice el chico viendo la espalda de Kyoko).

En ese instante la chica voltea con una sonrisa como de gracia en su rostro.

-Esta muy bien gracias al cielo, tiene mucha energía no para de moverse y de reír creo que le encanta el agua. Pero… Tsuruga-san… (La chica se detiene en medio de la frase cosa que deja muy angustiado a Ren).

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿le sucede algo al niño?

-No, claro que no ya te dije que estaba muy bien, lo que sucede es que… (Kyoko saca al bebe de la tina de baño y con una de sus tantas hermosas sonrisas lo pone frente a Ren).

-No es lo que pensábamos. Es una hermosa y encantadora bebita. Jejeje

Ren queda con sus ojos como platos, luego muestra esa bella sonrisa que hace que los demonios de Kyoko queden extintos, se acerca lentamente a ellas y aproxima su rostro a la bebe.

-Me has engañado pequeña princesa.

En ese momento Kyoko sintió como un fuerte apretón en el pecho, ella no supo que era eso que estaba sintiendo pero decidió ignorarlo y pretender no haber sentido nada.

Nuevamente mete a la niña en la tina y Ren se agacha a un lado de ellas viendo como era cierto eso de que a la niña me encantaba el agua pues que se notaba que estaba disfrutando de su baño.

-Tsuruga-san ¿puedo preguntar como fue que llego esta niña a sus brazos? (preguntaba Kyoko aun jugando con la bebe).

-Bueno, en el momento en el que estaba apunto de estacionar el auto me fije un perro callejero que arrastraba una manta blanca en medio de la lluvia…

En ese momento Kyoko quiso su mirada de la niña y la dirige hacia Ren que tenia un semblante extremadamente serio, el chico baja su mira para ver a la niña y Kyoko ante tal acto muestra en su rostro una expresión de horror.

-Ese perro llevaba a la niña que solo dios sabe quien fue la persona que la abandono. Cuando la tome en mis brazos estaba muy fría, la manta estaba totalmente mojada y ella no paraba de llorar pero me tranquilice un poco al ver que ella no tenia ninguna herida de gravedad, así que la tome y subí cuanto antes, fue entonces que te encontré a ti esperándome, cosa que me alivio mucho porque en realidad yo no se nada sobre los cuidados de un bebe.

En ese momento Ren nota como la niña es sacada de la tina y es aprisionada por los brazos de la chica. Ren sube su mirada y lo que encuentra es el rostro de Kyoko bañado en lágrimas y con una expresión de profundo dolor en su mirada, esta escena destrozo por completo el alma de Ren y mas fue su dolor cuando vio como Kyoko enterró su rostro en el pequeño cuerpo de la bebita.

_¿Como te pudieron hacer eso a ti?, ¿Cómo tuvieron el valor, el corazón, el alma para dejarte allí solita? A ti que eras solo una bebita y que con esas manitas y ese cuerpecito con frágil y pequeño no te puedes defender ni del viento. ¿Cómo pudieron desprenderse de ti sin sentir dolor? Si apenas te vi me hechizaste con tu inocencia. Y ahora el dolor que tengo por la manera en la que fuiste tratada me destroza por dentro. Pero yo te tengo una pregunta bebita. ¿Cómo es que tu sonrisa es tan brillante, dulce y hermosa, como puede ser tan cálida después de todo lo que has pasado? Enséñame como lo logras, porque yo que al igual que ti fui abandonada por mi madre cuan era pequeña nunca encontré la manera de sonreír de esa forma._

En ese momento mientras su cara seguía hundida en el cuerpo de la nena que jugaba con los pequeños mechones de la chica, Ren no queriendo ver esa escena sale del baño y cierra la puesta detrás de el.

-¿Por qué tenias que reaccionar de esa manera? Con gusto hubiese inventado un cuento de hadas con tal e no verte de esa manera. (Dice Ren en susurros recostado de la puerta y con su mano cubriendo sus ojos).

Kyoko se recupera y queda viendo a la niña que se encontraba en sus brazos, la bebita sonríe y le toca una mejilla a la chica y que hace que Kyoko logre sonreír nuevamente.

-Creo que ya es suficiente baño por el día de hoy, es hora de salir angelito.

Envuelve a la niña con una toalla y ambas sala hacia la sala.

Ren estaba recostado en el sofá con un brazo en su rostro y se incorpora cuando escucha a Kyoko llamándolo.

-Tsuruga-san… este… yo no se que le podemos poner a la bebe.

-Lo mejor será abrigarla con una manta y salir a comprarle algo. (Sugirió Ren).

Va a su alcoba y busca l amanta mas pequeña que tiene, se la entrega a Kyoko y esta la acobija muy fien para que no le entre el gélido frio de la noche a la nena.

-Muy bien angelito vamos a salir y a ver que podemos encontrar para ti.

Ya en el auto Kyoko lleva a la nena en sus piernas y no paraba de jugar con ella y hacerle mimitos, cosa que enojaba a Ren por no poder ponerle toda su atención por estar manejando.

-¿Cuántos meses crees que tiene? (le pregunta Ren a la chica).

-Pues no lo se no debe de estar cerca de cumplir el año puesto que aun es muy pequeña. Pero tampoco creo que sea una recién nacida ya que creo que puede entendernos o por lo menos reconocernos a cada uno de nosotros, a si que podría calcular 4 o 5 meses tal ves 6. (Dice la chica viendo a la bebita con una cara de confusión y tocándole con su dedo índice la naricita).

Ren se estaciono en una de esas tiendas que están abiertas las 24 horas del día, esa donde Kyoko compro aquella ves el jarrón para la Reina de las Rosas pues ya era mas de las 11:30 de la noche.

-Muy bien Tsuruga-san tu quédate en el auto con la niña mientras yo voy a comprarle algo de comer, vestir y por supuesto sus pañales.

-Ya regreso, pórtate bien. (Le dice Kyoko a la nena entregándosela a Ren).

-Claro que la hare. (Contesta Ren).

-Que gracioso. (Dice la chuca y se baja del auto pero antes de cerrar la puerta Ren le entrega el dinero con el que tiene que pagar las cosas de la nena9.

-Yo puedo pagarlo.

-Se que puedes pero la niña es mi responsabilidad así que yo lo pagare.

-De verdad no es necesario Tsuruga-san yo puedo hacerlo.

-Ya te dije que yo lo hare y si no quieres que yo también me baje con la bebe acepta el dinero y ve a comprar.

La chica hice un puchero cerro la puerta del auto y se alejo muy molesta.

-No es ella adorable. (Le dice Ren entre una pequeña risa a la niña).

Ren jugaba con la niña que de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué paso por que lloras? (dice Ren muy preocupado).

Trata de acunarla para calmarle pero no lo logra, así que tomo una gorra y unos lentes que tenia en el auto y sale del auto con al niña en sus brazos de busca de Kyoko.

Entro a la tiendo y busco y busco hasta que al fin dio con la chica que en ese momento tenia una cesta en su brazo y buscaba en la estante la formula para bebes.

La chica volteo al escuchar el llanto de la bebe.

-¿Tsuruga-san que paso? Y ¿Por qué entras en un centro comercial con unos lentes oscuros y una gorra a las 11:30 de la noche? ¿No crees que asi llamaras mas la atención.

-Bueno creeme que asi es mejor y la que pasa es que yo estaba jugando con ella y de pronto comenzó a llorar intente calmarla pero no lo logre.

-Bueno es que lo mas seguro es que tenga hambre, terminemos de comprar y vallamos a casa.

Ren tomo la cesta y le enrego la niña a Kyoko.

Kyoko acuna a la bebe en sus brazos acerca sus labio a la oreja de la niña u comienza con un tarareo en un suave susurro tan tranquilo y sublime que la nena se concentro en escuchar y dejo de llorar.

Ren estaba hechizado por la escena si mira era la de cómo estar viendo como un angle le cantaba una nana al mas hemoso pero caprichoso querubín del cielo.

-Muy bien puedes tomar esa formula de allí. (Dice la chica sacando lo de su trance).

-¿esta de aquí?

-Si por favor, ahora vamos a buscar los pañales y algo de ropa, deben de estar en la misma sección.

-Llevamos estos pañales y de ropita ¿Qué podríamos llevar?

-Lleva la que te guste a ti. (dice Ren ).

-Ummm pero es que todas están muy bonitas no se cual escoger.

-Bueno entonces lleva una de cada una.

_¿QUE? Como voy a llevar una que cada una enloqueciste Tsuruga-san si hay docenas de modelos diferentes.

-Bueno pero si te gustan por que no llevarlos.

-Porque no, deberías aprender a ahorrar un poco Tsuruga-san, llevaremos 5 modelos creo que eso será suficiente.

Cuando Kyoko se disponía a meterlas cajitas de ropa en la cesta se da cuneta de que Ren la no tenia una cesta si no dos y que en una de ellas había mas de 20 cajitas de ropa.

-¿Pero que es todo esto Tsuruga-san? (dijo la chica con una cara con un toque de enfado).

-Bueno, tu escogiste los que a ti te gustaron yo escogí los que me gustaron a mi yo voy a pagare yo llevo cuanto quiera. (Contesta el chico con una expresión de indiferencia ante el reclamo de la chica).

-Pero… Tsuru…

-Me ayudaras.

Pero… pero…

-Ah esta bien. (Dice la chica resignada).

_Jajaja eres tan adorable mi bella Kyoko nunca me voy a cansar de esto._

-Creo que ya es todo Tsuruga-san, llevamos la formula, los pañales, biberones, mantas y un exceso de ropa.

-Bien vamos a pagar. (Contesta Ren con una sonrisa en su rostro he ignorando totalmente el comentario de la ropa).

En el momento en el que estaban pagando la cajera se fija en Ren y él trata de esconder su rostro debajo de su gorra. La chica deja de buscar el rostro del actor cuando la bebe que lleva la chica que acompañaba al atractivo joven comienza a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho (se disculpa Kyoko) –es que debe de tener mucha hambre.

Ren termina de pagar todo y se dirigen al auto, ya camino al apartamento Kyoko trata de calmar a la bebe pero solo lo lograba por unos pocos minutos y después la niña volvía a llorar.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento dejaron las cosas que compraron sobre la mesa, Kyoko le entrega la niña a Ren mientras ella se dirige a la cocina a prepara la formula para bebes, mete los biberones en una olla con agua hirviendo para desinfectarlo y luego los llena con la formula, mete un biberón en agua natural para enfriarlo un poco y el otro lo guarda en la nevera.

Kyoko pasa a la sala y encuentra a Ren tratando de calmar a la bebita.

-Vamos a vestirla mientras el biberón se enfría un poco.

-Muy bien pero la cambias tu y yo te observo.

-Ok pero luego te toca a ti así que obsérvame muy bien Tsuruga-san.

-Siempre lo hago. (Dijo en un susurro que la chica no escucho).

Kyoko le coloco con mucha agilidad el pañal y luego la ropita que era perfectamente cómoda para el sueño placentero de un bebe.

Ren no pudo más que ver como las manos de la chica se movían con gran agilidad pero delicadeza tratando de vestir a una bebe que lloraba y daba pataditas.

-Ya esta lista angelito. (Le habla Kyoko a la nena) –Ahora vamos a comer.

-Siéntate en el sillón yo buscare el biberón. (Le dice Ren aKyoko).

-Ya cálmate angelito ya vas a comer.

-Aquí tienes Mogami-san.

-Gracias.

Kyoko le da el biberón a la bebe y la niña muy obedientemente se calma.

Ren se sienta en el sofá de al lado viendo atentamente como Kyoko alimentaba a la niña. Estaba sumamente cansado y sin darse cuenta se fu recostando cada ves mas en el sofá hasta que cerro sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido.

-Jaja parece que lo derrotaste angelito (le dice Kyoko a la niña que haciendo pequeños ruiditos con su voz mientras comía).

-Tienes que portarte muy bien, el es una persona maravillosa te cuidara y te protegerá hasta que podamos encontrarte un buen hogar. (La niña veía fijamente a Kyoko mientras tomaba su biberón y Kyoko le hacia caricias en su cabecita y pancita).

Poco a poco la niña se fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que quedo profundamente dormida, Kyoko le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y luego la acostó en la cama de Ren la acobijo un una manta tejida de color blanco con unas hermosas mariposas de color violeta que el chico había escogido en la tienda.

-Jaja pareces un pececito en el medio del océano. (Dijo la chica entre risitas viendo a la niña en el medio de la enorme cama de Ren).

-Descansa angelito esperare con ansias el verte mañana. ( y besa a la niña en la cabeza y en su espalda le da unas palmaditas en su pañal y sale de la habitación).

-Bien creo que ya es hora de irme a casa.

Kyoko toma sus cosas y se dispone a despertar a Ren para informarle que se iría a casa y que la nena ya estaba dormida y acostada en su cama.

-Tsuuga-san… Tsuruga-san… (La chica le tomo el hombro y le da pequeños jalones para despertarlo).

-Tsuruga-san puede despertar un momento.

-Ummm Umm ¿EH? (despierta sorprendido al ver la cara de Kyoko extremadamente cerca de la suya).

-Perdóname Mogami-san no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormido. (dice el chico incorporándose).

-Ah no te preocupes solo quería decirte que la bebita ya se quedo dormida y esta acostada en tu cama.

-De verdad que bueno muchas gracias Mogami-san.

-No hay problema es un placer si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame a la hora que sea yo voy a estar muy pendiente de mi celular (Kyoko se dispone a salir del apartamento).

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué se va? Ella no puede irse._

-Mogami-san ¿te vas?

-Si ya es muy tarde es mejor que me valla cuanto antes.

-Pero espera no te vallas quédate.

-Yo no podría tomarme tal atrevimiento además se suponía que hoy veía especial mente para prepararte tu cena y con todo lo que paso al final ninguno de los dos comió.

-Pero es que no te puedes ir.

-Mejor nos vemos mañana Tsuruga-san.

Ren camina apresurado hacia Kyoko que ya tenía la puesta del apartamento abierta.

Ren al toma del brazo y la jala.

-No te vallas por favor quédate, yo no puedo solo con esto. (Ren en ese momento tenia un una cara muy angustiada y Kyoko como hipnotizada entra nuevamente al apartamento y se escucha el cerrar de la puerta.

-Si no puedes solo, entonces por favor déjame ayudarte…

CONTINUA…


End file.
